The Present
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Misao visits Kaoru and gives her a present Kenshin truly liked. XD :3 “You look sooo seductive, Kaoru-san!” One shot KenxKao goodness!


A/n: This idea came up from my mind while watching RK just a moment ago and my mind was feeling all 'naughty and mischievous.' X3 :3 but don't worry – it's neither limey nor lemony. Just some cute goodness. XD :3

Standard Disclaimers Applied.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

"Yo, Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She slept on a support beam and was awaken by a very familiar and cheerful voice. "…huh?" She uttered.

"KAMIYA KAORU!!"

Kaoru jumped six feet away from the support beam she was leaning on. "Mi-Mi-Misao-chan!" She said. Misao beamed at her and assisted Kaoru as she stood. "Whe-when did you get here? Who let you in?"

"Kaoru-san, you didn't even greet me…" Misao pouted. Kaoru recomposed herself and apologized. "Gomen. You scared the wits out of me. Well?" She asked again.

Misao smiled and pointed to Kenshin who was walking towards them. "Himura let me in. You were sleeping so he decided not to wake you up." She said. Kaoru sighed. "Ooh, Kaoru-san, so anything new here?" Kaoru swore she saw Misao's eyes glint.

"Ehehe…" Kaoru said. Kenshin walked up to them. "Oh, so you're awake, Kaoru." He smiled at her. "I'll just go to my room for awhile, okay?" Kaoru nodded. As Kenshin proceeded to his room, Misao looked at her suspiciously. Kaoru raised her brow. "…eh?"

"Kaoru-san!" She glomped her. "Kyah! Since when did Himura started calling you without a –dono?" She squeezed Kaoru more and only released her when she saw Kaoru's face turning blue. "c-can't br-breathe…"

"Gomen!" Misao said. "So, tell me? Are you and Kenshin a couple now?" Kaoru blushed and smiled, "Hai. Since three weeks ago. He kept calling me Kaoru-dono and I had to remind him not to." She said. Misao had an even bigger grin and held Kaoru's hands.

"Lead me to your room." She saw Kaoru confused and just grinned. "I have a present for you."

* * *

"Does Aoshi know about you visiting us?" Kaoru asked as she shut her shoji.

"Uh-huh. I said I'd visit you for two days. I really miss you, Kaoru-san." She said as she looked for something in her bag. Kaoru smiled and sat in front of her. "I miss you too, Misao-chan."

"Well, enough of this mushy moment. I have something for you." Misao said and pulled a green cloth. She opened it and grinned. "Ta-da!"

"Uh… what is it?" Kaoru asked, still confused. She only saw two more clothes inside a cloth. Misao got the two clothes and laid it on the floor. "These are clothes for you to wear." She said.

Kaoru's face turned red. "For me t-to wear!!" She looked at the clothes one more time. "B-but, those are too small to be clothes! I…I mean…" She held one and shoved it to Misao's face, "Look! The rag I use for cleaning is bigger!"

Misao laughed at Kaoru who only grumbled. "Misao-chan…"

Misao held her stomach and tried to stop herself from laughing. She grabbed the cloth Kaoru had been holding and explained. "These are shorts." She grabbed the other one and gave it to her. "…and that one is a spaghetti shirt."

"…Spaghetti what?!" Kaoru exclaimed. Misao giggled. "These are some western clothes I bought from a new western store. They really have great things there. You should come with me and visit there sometime. When I saw this, I was, like, 'Kaoru-san must wear this! She'll really look sexy in it!' Yah, like that." She narrated.

Kaoru blushed more. "Sexy?" Misao nodded. "…You do want to look sexy for Kenshin, don't you?" Kaoru's face turned redder if possible. "…and since you're couple now, you must have done it at least some time…" Misao stressed the word 'it' and she swore she saw steams above Kaoru's red face.

"…W-Well." She shyly said and stared at the cloth she held. "I'll try it." Misao cheered and stood. "… But I'm not doing this to look sexy for Kenshin!!" Kaoru denied.

Misao just huffed. "Riiiighhht. Okay, let's get you dressed!"

* * *

"You look sooo seductive, Kaoru-san!"

Misao cheered as she gave Kaoru two thumbs up. Kaoru sighed and hugged her body.

"Gah, Misao-chan! I feel so embarrassed!" She whined. "Clothes are meant to cover skin, not to show more of it!" She looked at her body one more time and flushed. _Sigh._

The shorts she wore were too short that it was waaayyy above the knees, showing more of her legs and thighs. The 'spaghetti' shirt she wore was also fit and small, showing her belly and only covering her chest but still showing an amount of cleavage.

"Miisaaooo…" She started to complain again. "I look like a dirty woman." Misao still smiled at her. "No, you don't. You're only gonna wear it inside the dojo and not outside. If you do, you'll have lots of unwanted attention, and you know Himura doesn't like that thought one bit."

Kaoru nodded. "You're right." She made a small smile. Her blush seemed permanent though. "I still feel conscious of what Kenshin will say."

Misao just grinned and said, "I bet he won't say anything and ravish you! Hahahaha!" Kaoru gave a 'mou!' and Misao just kept laughing. "Yare-yare, Kaoru-san. Now, get out there and show your look to Kenshin!"

"I-I can't!"

* * *

Kenshin went out of his room and rest by the porch to get some fresh air. He heard women's voices and giggles from Kaoru's room and can't help but smile.

"I wonder what Misao and Kaoru are doing inside." He said to himself.

_Kaoru. _He thought. How he loves to say her name and how it sounds really good when Kaoru says his name. Especially on certain intimate moments. _I'm such a lucky man._

Kenshin was still having fun with his thoughts of Kaoru when he heard Kaoru's shoji open way too loudly. He only heard Kaoru's and Misao's voice but no one went out.

"Oro?" He stood and proceeded to her room.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru—Oro!"

Kaoru bumped to his chest. Her hands rested on it. "Gomena—" She inhaled the familiar scent and looked up. "K-Kenshin!!"

Misao was laughing from the background. "Gambatte, Kaoru-san!" She said and quickly ran towards the dojo gate. "I'll be returning this evening, okay!" Kaoru gave a safe distance from Kenshin and looked at Misao. "Misao-chan!!"

Kaoru hesistantly looked at Kenshin whose eyes were currently large and was obviously surprised at the sight in front of him. "K-k-ka-Kaoru d-…Kaoru!" He said and covered his lips and nose while blushing. He looked at her from head to toe and back again and settled to her shy face.

Kaoru noticed this and if she wasn't really ashamed as she was right now, she'd hit him with a bokken and yell 'Kenshin no hentai.' So, she just tried to cover herself as much as she can.

"Kenshin! I-It's Misao's fault! She wanted me to wear this and show this to y—" She stated to stutter when Kenshin hid his eyes. "…Kenshin?"

"Turn behind."

Kaoru just blushed and followed his orders, turning shyly behind. Kenshin froze more.

_Bad idea._

Kenshin looked at her back and it only showed how those clothes really hugged her body and fit her perfectly. He can trace her curves like it was presented right in front of him. He flushed more. _Really bad idea. _

"No. Face me." He tried to say. Kaoru turned to face him and asked if he was alright. Kenshin just nodded, his hands still covering his nose and mouth as if he was trying to stop something from coming out of his nose.

Kaoru held Kenshin's shoulder with a hand. "Neh, Kenshin, are you really fine?"

_Wrong move, Kaoru. Wrong move. _

"Change those clothes." Kenshin said in a lower tone. Kaoru thought he was mad and sighed. _Great, Kaoru. Instead of being sexy to Kenshin, you just managed to make him angry with you. Just great. _

"H-hai…" She removed her hand from Kenshin's shoulder, but then, Kenshin held her wrist. Kaoru was a little surprised.

"Wait."

Kenshin showed his face and Kaoru was really surprised. His eyes had amber and amethyst swirling in them.

"I'll help you undress."

* * *

Misao went back all giddy to the dojo. It was strangely dark and quiet.

Well, except in Kaoru's room – where there was some light and was noisy.

"Mnn…Ken…shi-n…"

A moan.

"Mnnm… Ka-o-ru…"

Misao made a quiet jump. She grinned.

_Mission accomplished. _

* * *

A/N: Okay! I'm done with the 4 page story!! Yatta! I somehow liked how the story went. At first, I just decided to make it parody, but then, well, things went a little further. XD :3 Kenshin Koru goodness!!

And I just HAVE to say 'I'll help you undress' and 'mission accomplished' !! :3 X3

Kyah kyah! XD fan girl mode. PLEASE REVIEW! Make me happy!

Kenshin: oro…I only called her kaoru.

Kaoru: why? Don't you like how it sounds?

Kenshin: I actually like it a lot… Ka-o-ru. Yes, I like it. grins kaoru blushes

Me: and kaoru wore something sexy and skimpy too without going AU! Muahhaha!

Kenshin: Hai, I agree! I can imagine how she looks… really sexy… drools

Kaoru: …Gah. KENSHIN NO HENTAI!

PLEASE REVIEW! Make me happy!


End file.
